I Spy
by OmNomNomAttack
Summary: Dean plays 'I Spy', Sam is generally unamused, Castiel isn't the best at it. Not in chronological order. Drabbles. Mainly fluff. Warnings: Spoilers, angst. Pairings: none.
1. R for Road

It had been two hours since the two of them spoke, not that anything was wrong with that, it was just that Dean had heard Back in Black at least thirty times in the past week and he was growing tired of it. He would change the tape at their next stop.

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with… 'R'." Dean grinned as he looked over to his little brother, breaking up the monotony. Sam looked back at him, deadpan.

"Is it 'road'?" Sam asked, to which Dean nodded.

"You got it!"

Sam just sighed, shaking his head.


	2. T for Tree

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with 'T'." Dean said. It's the middle of the night and Sam was dozing off. He shot up, looking around wildly.

"What?" He panicked. Dean didn't take his eyes off the road, he merely grinned.

"Something beginning with 'T'." He repeated, snickering.

"I don't care." Sam responded as he sighed and shuffled to maximise comfort.

"Come one, Sammy." Dean whined.

"I spy something beginning with 'J'." Sam mumbled, sleepily. "Its 'Jerk'." He yawned, closing his eyes.

"That's no fun, Sammy." Dean snickered. He looked at where his little brother was dozing. "Bitch.


	3. D for Dog

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with 'D'." Dean said, smirking as he looked out of the window. Sam frowned for a moment.

"Is it 'dog'?" He asked.

"Good job." Dean looked at the dog in question, sitting in the middle of the road, not moving even as they sped towards it. Dean slowed down as he came closer. "Why isn't it moving?" He asked Sam, quietly, before sticking his head out the window, "Shoo! Get out of here!" He shouted at the dog. The dog's eyes glazed over to completely black. The brothers panicked.

"D for Demon!"


	4. G for Grass

"I spy with my little eye… Something beginning with 'G'." Dean said, it was early morning and Sam was clinging to a horrible coffee, yawning periodically.

"Is it 'Grass'?" Sam asked, stifling a yawn. Dean smiled, peering at the overcast day.

"Exactly." He said. Sam took a sip of his coffee before spluttering.

"That's disgusting." He muttered, rolling down the window and tipping it out, onto the road. Dean glares at him.

"If you got any of that on baby, then 'I spy something beginning with 'A'." He paused. "It's 'A Dead Man'." He glared at Sam, who grinned back


	5. C for Clouds

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with 'C'." Dean said. His eyes drifted over the horizon, over the perfect blue sky littered with fluffy, white clouds.

Sam gave a small start in the seat beside him before asking, "Is it 'Cas'?"

Dean snorted, shaking his head. "Why would it be 'Cas'?" He asked.

"Because he's sitting in the back seat." Sam told him, smirking. Dean looked in the rear-view mirror and jumped in his seat, the car swerved violently.

"Holy crap!" Dean hissed. Castiel blinked slowly, looking at the driver with slight interest.

"Hello, Dean." He said, calmly.


	6. H for Houses

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with 'H'." Dean said, driving slowly through the suburbs, looking for the blue house with the white roof.

"Houses." Sam said, automatically, fixing his tie.

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with 'R'." Dean said as he turned the corner.

"Rooves." Sam responded, shifting in his seat.

"I spy with my little eye…" Dean trailed off, before a triumphant smirk took over his features. "I spy a blue house and white roof." He said, pulling up to the curb where police waited. Sam rolls his eyes and exits the car.


	7. W for Windows

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… 'W'." Dean said, pulling into the clearing where they were going to find Charlie. The brothers stepped out of the car, straightening their suits. Sam paused.

"Windows?" He asked. Dean who was walking ahead of his brother, was looking around with wide eyes. "Dean, was it windows?" Sam asked.

"Y-yeah… It was." Dean said, half paying attention. Sam sighed.

"Well, what is it now?" He asked. Dean blinked away his trancelike state.

"Now its 'Wow, look at all these hot girls!" Dean muttered, excited.

"How would I guess that?" Sam groaned.


	8. Z for Zachariah

"I spy something beginning with 'Z'." Castiel said, peering through the back window, not that either brother could see.

"What?" Dean scoffed. "Zamboni?" He asked, his eyes glued to the road ahead.

"Zinnia?" Asked Sam, to Dean's amusement.

"Xylophone." Asked Dean, to which Sam smirked.

"That begins with 'X'." He told his brother, who then sighed.

"Whatever, man." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nothing out here begins with 'Z'." Sam sighed.

"Come on, Cas, what is it?" Dean implored. Cas's eyes remained glued to the object behind the car. He was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Its Zachariah, drive faster."


	9. S for Stop Sign

"I spy with my little eye-" Dean was cut short by a soulless Sam.

"I don't care, Dean." He sighed. Dean looked rather dejected and the two spent the next few hours in silence.

"I spy with my little eye, something starting with 'S'." Sam said, suddenly.

"Sky?" Dean asked, rather startled.

"No." Sam said, a smirk on his lips.

"Sun?" Dean asked, quickly glancing to the sun.

"No." Sam's smile grew bigger.

"What is it then?" Dean sighed.

"Stop sign. You ran one earlier. Now, I spy something beginning with 'C'."

"Is it 'cops'?" Dean sighed.

"Good job, Dean."


	10. L for Lucifer

The Winchester brothers were silent. Dean was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles had turned white, he was seriously considering a hairpin turn and driving as far in the opposite direction as possible. Thoughts and regrets passed through Sam's mind and part of him wanted to open the door and do a barrel roll out of the moving car.

Neither of them did anything. They kept going.

"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with 'L'." Dean's voice cracked. (Idon'twantthistohappen. Idon'twantthistohappen. He'smybabybrother.)

"Is it Lucifer?" Sam whispered. (I'msorryDean. I'msososorry.)

"N… not yet, Sammy." Dean sighed, smiling bitterly.


End file.
